


it is what it is.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, M/M, Poetry, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it is what it issays love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a poem by Erich Fried called "Es ist was es ist was es ist sagt die Liebe" and it's translation by Anna Kallio. It's also me trying to be artsy.

~~**it is nonsense** ~~

~~**says reason** ~~

 

"John, I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work. And while I'm flattered by your interest I'm really not looking for anything.."

 

**it is what it is**

**says love**

 

"Stop it! We can't giggle at a crime scene."

 

~~**it is calamity** ~~

~~**say calculation** ~~

 

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side."

"I always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage. Thank you for the final proof."

 

~~**it is nothing but pain** ~~

~~**says fear** ~~

~~~~"I've always reenable to keep myself distant. Divorce myself from feelings. But you see my body is betraying me. Interesting, yes? Emotions...grit on the lens, the fly on the ointment."

 

~~**it is hopeless** ~~

~~**says insight** ~~

 

"Why would you listen to me, I' just your friend."

"I don't have _friends_."

"No. Wonder why?"

 

**it is what it is**

**says love**

 

"Listen, what I said before John, I meant it. I don't have friends. I've just got one."

 

~~**it is ludicrous** ~~

~~**says pride** ~~

 

"It's the end of an era, isn't it? John and Mary; domestic bliss. I warned you Sherlock, don't get involved."

 

~~ **it is foolish** ~~

~~**says caution** ~~

 

~~~~"John there's something i should say, I've meant to say always and I never have. Since it's unlikely we'll ever meet again, I might as well say it now: Sherlock is actually a girl's name."

 

**~~it is impossible~~ **

**~~says experience~~ **

 

"Is that sentiment talking?"

"It's me."

"Quite hard to tell the difference these days."

 

~~~~**"it is what it is,"**

**says love.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
